Hats
Hats are the loot of Wayward Souls. Cosmetically functional only, these fashionable pieces of headgear affect nothing except the character's appearance. Nevertheless, any true dungeoneer will make it his or her life goal to find every hat in existence. With a hat count of 200+, this might take the player a while. Known Hats *Warrior's Armet (Rare) *Adventurer's Helm (Rare) *Mage's Hood (Rare) *Rogue's Hardcap (Rare) *Spellsword's Cover (Rare) *Cultist's Cowl (Rare) *Miner's Hardcap *Prospector Gear *Prospector Mask *Zwergish Beard *Foreman's Hardhat *Bathat *Wurm Carapace *Wurm Eyes *Lifter Head * Drudge Cap *Drudge Hood * Drudge Hard Cap *Drudge Mask * Moss on the Rocks * Moss Toupee *Curly Tail Hat *Pig Mask *Porcine Crown *Dire Tusks *Bileboar Toupee *Hogskull * Orc Visor *Orc Headgear * Orc Horned Helm * Orc Wrappings * Hag Cowl * Hag Death Mask * Hag Hood *Champion Half-Helm *Champion Iron Jaw * Champion's Full Helm * Stabber Cloth * Orchawk *Pawn Helmet *Knight Helmet *Knight Visored Helm *Rook Towermask *Guard's Barbute *Guard's Helm *Guard's Visor *Captain's Heaume *Captain's Masque *Captain's Greathelm *Mad Mage's Hood *Mad Mage's Cowl *Thief Cover *Thief Durag *Dogcap *Grotesque Visage *Gargoyle Guise *Slime Jelly * Bomb Gel *Slime Shades *Bull Mask *Mama Mask * Librarian's Beanie * Librarian's Monocle * Librarian's Wrap * Evil Tome * Ink Skull * Ink Dome * Inky Shades *Anger Mask *Sad Mask *Shaman Hood *Blitz Sparkcap *War Mask *Ovule Mask *Custos Mask *Insidiator Mask *Visio Mask *Magus Mask *Temerator Mask *Eximius Mask *Skull *Zombie Face * Fat Zombie Face *Wraith Shroud *Broad Crypt Helmet *Conical Crypt Helm *Plated Crypt Helm *Spired Crypt Helm *Cultist Hood *Cultist Scarf *Demonic Horns *Red Hot Skull *Impy Ears *Red Demon Head *Blue Demon Head *Boneface *Primal Mask *Sprayer Dome * Gigantic Eye *Triclops *Slime-do *Faceless Mask * Faceless Helm *Faceless Straps * Quiet Hood * Quiet Headband *Quiet Visor *Faceless Cowl *Faceless Eye *Faceless Cap * Wailing Hood *Lumpy Mask *Chatter Mask *Mask of the King (Rare) *Bald *Blythe Hair (Rare) *Cyril Hair (Rare) *Abbie Hair (Rare) *Renee Hair (Rare) *Hassan Hair (Rare) *Svala Hair (Rare) *Humphrey Hair *Baron Wig *Mariel Hair *Mulgir's Cap *Gulretch's Rag *Rebus' Hood *Gracie Hair * Banes' Hat *Antoine Hair *Ratblade Jim Hair *Susie's Eyepiece * Zibbin Hair * Demon Eye *Cursed Girl Hair (Rare) *Paladin's Visor (Rare) *Apprentice Hood *Explorer Cap *Seeker Guise *Press Hat *Hapsgaff Crown * Arosh Shades *Tetramont Tiara *Whitebeard Hat (Rare) *Mindshield *Veil of Azure Sands *Snake Princess Cowl *Silver-Plated Crown *Gold-Plated Crown *Curse Wrapping *Wreath of the Conjurer *Magister's Tiara *Pupil's Cap *Star Wizard Hat *Thunder Sedge Hat * Serf Hat * Peasant Cap * Ravenstone Cap * Welkin Scarf * Ibharwood Cowl * Frorenholm Mask * Executioner's Helm * Helm of Iron * Finnigan's Specs *Dunmire Witch Hat *Oracle Hood *Dusklord Heaume *Varoisian Noble Hat *Lion Helmet *Goat Helmet *Serpent Helmet *Ancient Helm * Silver Eye *Shadow Mask * Scrapper Faceplate *Zwergish Helm *Mystic Hood *Alvari Warhelm *Fenner Cap * Fenn Trader Cap * Zhuhong Helm *Bone Cage * Kostikrovi Cowl *Shroom Cap *Devourer Visage * Rootface *Silken Sect Hood *Black Cat Cowl *Blindfold *Sack * Pompadour * Coinface * Chesthat * Grim Ravenmask * Swift Hawkmask * Wizened Owlmask *Spy Shroud *Drudgor's Hood (Rare) *Grekk's Eyepatch (Rare) *Boarzin's Eye (Rare) *Cranium Slime (Rare) *Golem King Helm (Rare) *Drudgor's Helm (Rare) *Vataneba's Shroud (Rare) *Uamuleth Horns (Rare) *Blorpx Eye (Rare) *Seal Mask (Rare) *Jake's Fedora (Rare) *Gunny's Bandana (Rare) *Sandwich Hat (Rare) *Jakob's Adventure Hat (Rare) *Tara's Miner Cap (Rare) *Mort's Bear Hood (Rare) *Zelle's Wide Brim (Rare) * Theodore's Stache * Curse Phantom Mask * Gnomey's Pointy Cap (Secret) * Helm of the Gildlich (Secret) * Templar's Greathelm (Secret) * Bicorn Hat (Secret) *Phoenix Helm (Rare) *RocketCat Hat (Rare) * Judge Mask. The Complete Hatbox Hatbox1.png|Warrior's Armet - Drudge Hood Hatbox2.png|Drudge Hard Cap - Champion's Half-Helm Hatbox3.png|Champion Iron Jaw - Thief Durag Hatbox4.png|Dogcap - Shaman Hood Hatbox5.png|Blitz Sparkcap - Cultist Hood Hatbox6.png|Cultist Scarf - Quiet Visor Hatbox7.png|Faceless Cowl - Mulgir's Cap Hatbox8.png|Gulretch's Rag - Tetramont Tiara Hatbox9.png|Whitebeard Hat - Frorenholm Mask Hatbox10.png|Executioner's Helm - Fenner Cap Hatbox11.png|Fenn Trader Cap - Spy Shroud Hatbox12.png|Drudgor's Hood - Theodore's Stache Hatbox13.png|Curse Phantom Mask - RocketCat Hat Category:Game Mechanics